Exemplary embodiments herein relate to tape dispensers and more particularly to hand-held dispensers for adhesive tape such as packaging tape and the like.
Adhesive tape is used in many applications by consumers and businesses. One type of adhesive tape is sometimes called packaging tape. Packaging tape is frequently sold as rolls of tape which is approximately two inches wide. It comes in various lengths from a few yards to 100 yards and beyond. The tape normally consists of a plastic film with an adhesive on one side. The adhesive tape is wound upon a cylindrical core, which is often made from either a cardboard or a plastic material. Consumers and businesses often use packaging tape to seal boxes. A length of the tape is removed from the roll and applied to the flaps of the box to close the box. Packaging tape is also used in other similar applications. Packaging tape comes in various colors, forms, and with various attributes. Some tapes have filaments to reinforce the tape. Other tapes have particularly clear plastic films. Other tapes have different kinds of adhesives for different applications. “Packaging tape” is used herein to mean adhesive tape having a plastic film of substantially uniform width with adhesive on one side rolled in many turns upon a core.
Packaging tapes are often used on a dispenser. Many inexpensive dispensers are available for use with packaging tape. Rolls of packaging tape are often sold on a dispenser as consumers and some small businesses find buying a roll of tape on a dispenser to be more convenient and cost effective. To be attractive to consumers, a dispenser for packaging tape should be easy to use, apply tape to a substrate reliably, cut tape from the roll of tape after application of tape, and be inexpensive. Reusability of a tape dispenser is also a positive attribute.